Le secret de la secrétaire Haruno
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Costume de marque, Louboutin et chignon haut serré décrivaient la belle et brillante Sakura Haruno, secrétaire du jeune prodige Directeur Général, Sasuke Uchiwa. Lorsque de folles rumeurs sur la femme volent dans l'entreprise et parviennent aux oreilles de ce dernier, l'homme se met un point d'honneur à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** "Fake it, till you make it" ?

* * *

Les talons des escarpins icônes de la Maison Louboutin claquèrent fort contre le sol dur en marbre. Sasuke sut qu'elle arrivait avant même qu'elle ne traverse la porte de son bureau. C'était le début de semaine et comme d'habitude, Sakura Haruno, jeune diplômée d'état en technique de communication et accessoirement folle des chaussures de marques, avait fait du shopping dans sa boutique préférée de Tokyo.

C'était devenu une sorte de passe-temps pour Sasuke. Reconnaître quels talons sa secrétaire particulière mettait était très divertissant. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était tellement pris dans le jeu qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était complètement obsédé par ses escarpins de différentes couleurs et de différents designs qu'arborait fièrement la rose. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule excentricité qu'elle se permettait d'avoir puisqu'elle ne s'habillait au tout et pour tout que d'un costume/pantalon 3 pièces noir taillé sur mesure. La rumeur disait qu'elle en avait au moins 31. Tous de la même couleur et un pour tous les jours du plus long mois de l'année.

Sasuke secoua sa tête devant cet amas d'ineptie. Ce serait fou. Si c'était vrai, évidemment. Mais la femme prenait tellement à cœur son travail que ça ne le surprendrait pas autant qu'il le pensait au final. La porte s'ouvrit en le tirant de sa rêverie. Sakura entra dans toute la ponctualité et l'efficacité qui la traduisait. Les yeux charbons de l'homme migrèrent directement au Sud de la silhouette.

« So Kate », fut la première chose que le brun pensa. Le modèle à bout pointu était réalisé en PVC Loubicraft avec un savoir-faire au rendu « trash » par la maison mère Louboutin. La paire était faite en pièces de boîte de souliers de la marque ainsi que de leurs sacs shopping. La tige décolletée était ensuite déposée sur un talon aiguille de 120 mm.

Comment Sasuke le savait ? Il avait tout simplement écumé tous les modèles de chaussures féminines que proposait le magasin préféré de la femme. Rien de bien extraordinaire pour un homme tel que lui, doté d'une fantastique capacité de mémorisation. Et ce n'était surtout pas parce qu'il avait des troubles obsessionnels que ses parents avaient légèrement banalisés depuis son enfance.

…

Non.

Absolument pas.

— Bonjour, Sasuke-sama, le salua-t-elle toute souriante.

Elle posa l'énorme classeur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sur la table en chêne de son bureau. Sasuke haussa les sourcils face à la montagne de papiers.

— Ce sont les documents de la semaine qui requièrent ma signature ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher le petit grain d'espoir dans sa voix.

Sakura sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

— Non. Ce sont les documents que vous devez impérativement traiter avant demain après-midi, Sasuke-sama.

C'était exactement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait personnellement décidé d'embaucher la femme aux longs cheveux roses. Elle disait toujours ses mots, sans gêne, avec un sourire permanent aux lèvres et ce, indifféremment du grade de son interlocuteur. En bref, elle faisait son travail de secrétaire ; un excellent travail. Après une petite inclinaison de la tête, elle se tourna pour s'en aller dans le cliquetis reconnaissable de ses hauts talons.

Et Sasuke fut subjugué.

* * *

Il se l'était admis le mardi matin de la première semaine du deuxième mois après qu'elle ait commencé à travailler comme secrétaire chez Uchiwa Corp. La précision de cette date ne faisait que démontrer son admiration pour elle. Sakura Haruno était totalement son type. Elle était grande et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer du haut de ses talons vertigineux. Elle avait de longs cheveux qu'elle attachait toujours en une queue-de-cheval haute très particulière dont il soupçonnait l'esthétique de venir de Chine. Son visage était un mixte familier mais étranger tout à la fois ; sûrement dû à sa double nationalité qu'elle avait héritée de son père japonais et de sa mère chinoise — oui, il s'était renseigné. Et, bon Dieu ! Elle avait des fossettes ! D'adorables petites fossettes qui ne se révélaient que quand elle boudait ou se plaignait des incapables ayant une fois de plus envoyé les mauvais documents sur son bureau. Elles apparaissaient également lorsqu'elle faisait à de très rares occasions quelques remarques espiègles sur les gourdasses qui remplissaient l'étage en dessus du leur et dont le seul travail, autre qu'éditrices de leurs lignes éditoriales, semblait se résumer à colporter les ragots dans toute l'entreprise.

Ce qui le ramenait au problème auquel il faisait face. Il était descendu audit étage pour parler à son éditeur en chef et accessoirement meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki, lorsqu'il avait entendu un bout de conversation de trois pipelettes avec des bracelets Swarovski étincelants accrochés autour de leurs poignets.

— Oui, je parle bien de Sakura, la Sakura Haruno, je te jure ! s'exclama la blonde numéro 1, comme il la nomma intérieurement.

Le nom de sa secrétaire ne pouvait que le faire ralentir. Puis s'arrêter. Non, il n'admettrait jamais s'être caché derrière le pot de plante tropical près de l'espace de repos où étaient installées les femmes pour pouvoir espionner la discussion. _Jamais_.

Un coup d'œil rapide de la salle le confirma que le bureau était vide à cette heure un peu avancée du déjeuner.

— Tu sais, Trévor, l'étranger qui nettoie leurs bureaux ! poursuivit-elle bruyamment en se poudrant le nez, les jambes croisées. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait le test et que c'était vérifié !

De son emplacement de choix, Sasuke vit la blonde numéro 2 lever les yeux au ciel, ne croyant visiblement rien de ce que son amie racontait.

— On parle de Sakura Haruno, dit-elle. Une paire de ses chaussures vaut mon salaire, et elle en change chaque putain de matin donc non, ta théorie ne tient pas. Celle de ton « Trévor » non plus.

Sasuke fut de plus en plus intrigué par le sujet de la conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa Rolex et fit un rapide calcul mental. Il avait cinq minutes de marge. Naruto l'attendrait bien encore un peu…

— Genre, il remarquerait ça, s'immisça la dernière femme, une brune cette fois-ci. Ton histoire sent le fake.

— C'est elle qui est fake ! s'exclama blonde numéro 1 en déposant furieusement son pinceau sur le bureau. Même si son costume est de marque, elle se balade avec le même toute la semaine ! C'est franchement dégueulasse !

Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil parfaitement sculpté.

— Tu ne peux pas y croire tout de même ! Tu sais combien elle vaut à chaque pas qu'elle effectue ? Le bruit inexistant des diamants de sa dernière paire de boucles d'oreilles Bvlgari me hante jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

La brune afficha un air rêveur, synonyme qu'elle se rappelait des mouvements réguliers des magnifiques bijoux en or jaune de 18 K et pavés de diamants sur les bords. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient de la collection privée BZero1. Inspirée du Colisée, l'amphithéâtre le plus connu au monde, la collection BZero1 Rock incarnait le symbole innovant de la vision créative de Bvlgari teintée d'une touche d'insolence. Sasuke avait apprécié l'essence même de l'esthétique joaillière de sa spirale originale réimaginée avec des picots en or pour rehausser l'esprit visionnaire et audacieux de l'icône du design de la marque de luxe. Il était bien informé… C'était lui qui le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, deux mois plus tôt, sous couvert d'une gratification pour services rendus aux frais de l'entreprise. Sasuke ne savait pas si elle avait gobé l'histoire mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé après que les reflets dorés provenant de la petite boîte aux allures princières lui aient caressés le visage, fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il se rappela avoir un peu hésité avant de passer la commande.

...

_Juste_ _un_ _mois_...

— Je suis d'accord, soutint la blonde numéro 2. Elle ne peut pas avoir qu'une seule paire de costume dans son armoire alors qu'elle a toutes ses chaussures.

— Mais justement ! C'est pour pouvoir se payer ses chaussures et se la péter qu'elle se joue la minimaliste de ce côté-là ! Elle nous a habitué à un certain standing, et maintenant, elle ne veut pas perdre la face ! Elle vit à l'américaine, vous savez ? « Fake it 'till you make it » !

_Les femmes sont vraiment des pestes entre elles_, se dit Sasuke en secouant la tête. Il savait bien que ses rumeurs n'avaient pour source que la jalousie mal placée de la jeune femme mais il s'interrogea sur la question. Il était vrai que sa secrétaire ne portait qu'un costume noir… et en y réfléchissant bien, la coupe échancrée de son pantalon allongeant ses longues jambes à l'infini était la même day by day. Un doute naquit. Il pinça ses lèvres en une ligne ferme.

— Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas alors j'ai demandé une preuve, ajouta fièrement la blonde en fermant sa trousse de maquillage et en la rangeant dans son sac Céline. Regardez, c'est une photo de son costume le jour où il a collé le sticker dans son blazer, et ça, c'est une photo du lendemain, quand il a regardé sur le portemanteau ! Le sticker est resté, elle ne nettoie même pas ses affaires ! Regardez la date d'envoi du message !

Sasuke n'avait jamais été fan de gymnastique… il ne le regretta jamais autant qu'à ce moment précis en se tordant l'oeil et le cou pour avoir une vue sur le téléphone portable de la femme. Il savait qu'il offrait un piètre spectacle, presque à califourchon sur le pot dont les feuilles lui obstruaient partiellement la vue. Il nierait jusqu'au bout si quelqu'un le surprenait dans cette position peu flatteuse. Fière d'elle, la blonde referma ensuite son téléphone en voyant les regards choqués de ses amies. Sasuke retint un grognement. Il n'avait pu rien voir de ce qu'elle avait montré mais vu les regards assez convaincus des deux autres.

— Soit, si même avec ça vous ne me croyez pas, je n'y peux rien. Mais je suis sûre de moi, cette fille est plus fausse que les lentilles de contact de la famille Hyuga !

Sasuke se retint de faire très sèchement remarquer que la pathologie héréditaire courant dans les gènes des Hyuga était loin d'être un choix de sujet de moquerie pertinent. Ils avaient eu leur dose de média usant de leurs noms à des fins marchandes autour de cette caractéristique aussi singulière qu'incroyable.

— Sasuke ? fit une voix en face de lui.

Il ferma les yeux très fort en voyant les trois filles se tourner dans sa direction. Nonchalant, il sortit de sa cachette en marchant normalement. Chacun de ses pas accompagnait une malédiction lancée à l'égard de Naruto, et de sa future lignée, qui l'observait d'un air réservé, presque méfiant de l'avoir surpris ainsi.

— Hé, j'ai amené le dossier dont je te parlais, fit le brun entre ses dents serrées avec un sourire faux savamment travaillé ornant ses lèvres.

Si le blond le questionnait sur ce qu'il venait de voir devant les trois femmes, il ferait de lui de la nourriture pour chien. Il ne montrerait aucune pitié ; aucune.

Le blond sembla comprendre la menace silencieuse car ses yeux inquiets se posèrent successivement sur les femmes puis sur le sourire faux de son meilleur ami. Il déglutit et tenta un sourire tremblant à son tour.

— Euh, hé, réciproqua-t-il la salutation. Je t'ai vu sortir de l'ascenseur, allez, viens. On va manger ensemble. On regardera ça là-bas.

Avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir les jeunes femmes, il prit congé d'un signe de révérence de la tête. Il regarda Naruto pénétrer rapidement dans l'ascenseur, la queue entre les jambes. Le regard meurtrier qu'il lança en marchant vers lui fit reculer le blond tout au fond jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la surface froide du verre de protection de l'ascenseur. Sasuke se plaça droit devant lui, une main dans ses poches, l'autre serrant dans une poigne de fer les documents importants. Bien que plus petit, son aura se chargeât du reste. Le géant au teint bronzé sembla rapetisser sous l'intensité de son œillade.

La porte de l'ascenseur se ferma derrière le brun. Il était temps d'expliquer à son subordonné qu'on n'intervenait en aucun cas dans les affaires de son patron.

.

_à suivre... (abonnez vous à l'histoire si vous voulez être sûrs de recevoir la notif')_

.

_**Note d'auteure :**_ Juste une petite série chill de cinq chapitres pour les fans de Naruto qui me suivent (j'ai beaucoup gâté ceux de Harry Potter, ces derniers temps. J'en ai bien conscience...) ;)

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Escorte.**

* * *

Quelque chose le dérangeait depuis quelques jours. Plus précisément, depuis qu'il avait entendu les ragots scandaleux de ses éditrices sur la possibilité que sa secrétaire mente sur son aisance financière. Sasuke ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il se sentait différent autour de la rose; plus alerte. Il voulait savoir de quoi il en découlait. Pas par simple curiosité, mais parce qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour l'aider si elle avait réellement des difficultés financières à cause de son train de vie. Loin de faire d'elle un modèle de femme entretenue, il pensait fermement qu'une femme aussi talentueuse que Sakura méritait de vivre sans s'inquiéter de l'argent qui paierait sa prochaine paire de lunettes Moncel. Son travail excellent ne servirait qu'à justifier encore mieux sa décision de vouloir augmenter son salaire à qui le demanderait.

Il termina son déca allongé d'un trait et posa tranquillement sa tasse de café dans la soucoupe en porcelaine blanche reposant sur la table en pvc. Durant toute l'action, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur une main beaucoup trop audacieuse à son avis. Au loin, Sakura était assise en dehors de la salle de réunion aux cloisons vitrées. Elle y papotait activement avec quelques collègues de travail, Lee Rock et Kiba Inuzuka. En temps normal, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce que son directeur artistique, Neji Hyuga, lui disait sur leur futur campagne de promotion des produits électroniques de Uchiwa Corp, mais la main que Kiba avait subtilement posé _puis_ glissé le long de la cuisse de la fille était devenu son centre d'attention.

De multiples questions le taraudait dont la principale était ce que le jeune analyste financier était pour Sakura. Un compagnon ? Un ami proche ? Ou juste un ami qui s'accordait le droit de la toucher comme bon lui semblait ? Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au visage de Sakura. Celle-ci riait aux éclats à une phrase bien placée par Rock, visiblement très confortable du fait d'être touchée de la sorte. _Donc il n'est définitivement pas un profiteur._

Il était étrange de ne s'en rendre compte que deux années plus tard, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais su concrètement si la jeune femme avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. L'absence de bague à son annuaire en disait long sur son statut marital. _Sakura Haruno a-t-elle un petit-ami ?_ se demanda-t-il en captant brièvement le regard rieur puis surpris de la rose. Tout naturellement, il lui fit un signe de main discret et elle lui sourit en faisant de même.

Aujourd'hui encore, la question resta sans réponse.

* * *

En l'homme débrouillard qu'il était, il décida donc de mener de façon discrète sa propre enquête. Poser subtilement quelques questions ne demandait pas d'effort pour le maître de tact qu'il était. Ses pas le menèrent, en une belle journée ensoleillée, au bureau de Naruto, la seule personne de l'étage des publicistes avec laquelle Sakura traînait lors de quelques rares pauses cafés. Il emmena avec lui deux sachets de ramens, de soupe miso et de side-dishes de viandes marinées juteuses. C'était une précaution nécessaire pour s'assurer de la coopération du blond glouton.

— Donc… tu aimerais savoir si Sakura, Sakura Haruno, ta secrétaire particulière, a un petit-ami ?

_Au diable la subtilité._

La franchise serait son atout. De toute façon, le sourcil arqué de Naruto ainsi que son air ouvertement dubitatif ne laissait place à aucun doute, il protégerait l'information de son amie s'il soupçonnait que Sasuke le baladait trop verbalement.

— Oui. Donc ?

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement et attrapa une paire des baguettes chinoises posées sur la table. Il ouvrit ensuite une des boîtes en plastique qui contenait des crevettes et se servit sans dire un mot. Sasuke comprit son jeu. Il fit de même, silencieusement.

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Sakura Haruno ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

— Oh que si, on parle de Sakura Haruno là, suppléât Naruto.

— Peux-tu arrêter de dire son nom complet comme ça ?

— Comme quoi ? Ça te donne l'impression de parler d'une figure mythique extrêmement mystérieuse ? Parce que c'est _exactement _ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Tu t'attaques à Sakura Haruno, la ice-queen de l'entreprise, _celle-sur-laquelle-on-ne-doit-surtout-pas-poser-de-questions-au-risque-de-devoir-vivre-sans-réponse-car-personne-ne-connait-sa-vie-privée._

— Ce titre est inutilement long, fit sèchement remarquer le brun. Et oui, je parle de cette Sakura Haruno _**là**_.

Naruto afficha un air dubitatif et continua à piquer les crevettes dans sa nourriture.

— On n'en a jamais particulièrement parlé même si j'ai bien essayé… mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet.

Sasuke se retint de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait _entendu_ des rumeurs, tout son étage était un nid à perroquets. Et c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il était venu toquer à sa porte alors qu'il aurait pu rejoindre son frère, Itachi, au restaurant pour déjeuner.

Le brun attendit que son ami poursuive, sans succès. Ce dernier eut même l'audace d'afficher un petit sourire supérieur aux coins de ses lèvres.

— Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tâche facile, conclut Sasuke entre ses dents serrées.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse lâcher du string de temps en temps !

Sasuke roula des yeux… deux fois, sous le regard amusé de Naruto. Il souffla, s'avouant vaincu. C'était impossible de discuter avec le blond lorsqu'il était dans cet état là.

— Comme c'est surprenant ! s'exclama Sasuke avec un air plat, désabusé. Des rumeurs ? Et qu'est-ce qui se disait ?

Naruto éclata de rire à la grande humiliation de l'Uchiwa.

— Oh mon Dieu, rit-il en s'étouffant presque. Tu es excellent ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas souvent besoin de mes services !

— Enfoiré, murmura le brun avec ses joues roses d'embarras.

— Je disais, se reprit Naruto tant mal que bien, qu'une rumeur circule à ce sujet. Il y a six mois environ, les gens disaient que ses vêtements coûtent trop chers pour son salaire de secrétaire et qu'elle venait sûrement d'une famille riche. Mais il y a une autre possibilité à mon avis... soit elle a des parents assez blindés... soit elle travaille comme escorte.

Il se glaça à ce mot. Sakura ? Escorte ? Pourquoi "escorte" ?

— Quelqu'un l'aurait vu devant un magasin Cartier avec un homme qui fait à peu près deux fois son âge. Ils se tenaient par la main et marchaient trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux !

Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Une escorte ? Une femme avec autant de caractère pouvait-elle être une escorte ? Une rumeur aussi folle ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de femmes jalouses. Sasuke en était certain. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

— Mais… je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux la classer dans la catégorie des ragots vu que c'est moi qui l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il savait que c'était une conclusion trop hâtive de se baser uniquement sur cette image pour en déduire qu'elle sortait avec des hommes pour de l'argent. Mais une part de lui, la part ayant vécu avec Naruto — le seul survivant de l'accident ayant tué les meilleurs amis de ses parents, crut entièrement aux propos du blond.

— Hé, Sasuke, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'autre. Tu es tout pâle !

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il savait qu'il avait une pensée très fermée sur le monde de la nuit, du travail du sexe et autres activités du même genre. Apprendre que Sakura, la femme qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps, faisait partie intégrante de ce cercle lui fit le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans les reins. Il voulait la courtiser, il voulait tenter quelque chose, _n'importe quoi !_, avec elle. Il aurait aimé la présenter officiellement à son frère, puis à ses parents lorsqu'il aurait eu son feu vert.

Mais il ne pouvait plus maintenant.

Pas avec une escorte. Pas avec quelqu'un qui était peut-être sorti avec les mêmes personnes arrogantes et suffisantes avec qui il faisait affaire ou discutait lors des ennuyants banquets mensuels de la Corporation. Jamais n'avait-il connu cela; jamais n'avait il vu l'objet de son désir, de son obsession lui échapper pour une quelconque raison. Ce sentiment le laissa hagard, intérieurement comme dépossédé de lui-même.

— Hé, du calme ! C'est juste ce que j'ai vu mais j'ai peut-être mal interprété les choses ! paniqua Naruto en voyant le regard fixe, vide du brun.

Sasuke reposa les baguettes suspendues depuis trop longtemps au-dessus des boîtes express. Il prit rapidement congé de son ami et monta dans l'ascenseur desservant son étage. En passant à toute vitesse dans le hall menant à son bureau, il fut arrêté par une Sakura souriante en train de finir son repas tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur personnel.

— Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Puis-je vous amener les prochains dossiers à traiter ?

Sasuke ne sut quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face dans son état, sinon il la tuerait. Il la tuerait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus la faire sienne. Il la tuerait parce qu'il était un malade qui ne la voulait que pour lui. _Rien qu'à lui_. Son regard intense plus que son silence effraya lentement la jeune femme qui posa ses baguettes dans la nourriture délaissée et tenta de se lever pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

À l'opposé de tout ce que son éducation d'héritier Uchiwa lui avait inculqué au fil de ses vingt-sept années d'existence, il écouta ses plus bas instincts, tourna sur ses talons et fuit sans demander son reste. Le tout, sous le regard médusé de la femme par qui il venait d'avoir le cœur brisé, pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

_à suivre... (psst ! Un petit commentaire sur la direction que prend le récit ? Please ? :( )_

.

**Note** **d'auteure** : Il faut savoir que Sasuke souffre de **troubles** **obsessionnels** donc il est normal qu'il réagisse excessivement à la moindre chose pouvant éloigner l'objet de son obsession de lui. De plus, un Uchiwa, perdant contre quelqu'un d'autre les faveurs d'une femme ? Impossible dans sa petite tête d'enfant gâté XD


End file.
